Playing Games
by LoveforthegameBR
Summary: With the Joker being locked up for some time, Bane now threatens Gotham with his own terror. But when Joker escapes with the help of Gotham's new fiery villain, Blondie, will they join forces or has he got other plans? Will the new arrival of Blondie, be able to aid him? Will their games become something more then just that? Summary isn't good, story is better! Joker/OC
1. Welcoming stay

**Chapter one of the ongoing fanfiction! I'll still be writing this and updating every week or so :) I'll try to keep the chapters as long as I can. Enjoy and please R&R and tell me your thoughts. :)**

Blondie was being pushed through yet a caged room full of some of Arkham's insane and deranged criminals. Some sneered as she walked past, others didn't even say anything or give the smallest glance in her direction, then there were some who would start to call out as she was escorted past.

"Hey there princess!" a man behind the bars called, whistling as she swept past.

She ignored him, instead focusing on the floor in front of her. She was pulled inside another small celled room in the dark prison. The two guards holding her weren't very gentle nor caring to see if she minded being pulled around like a wild animal. Hell, they thought she was a wild animal. She held her own though, standing straight and looking forward. Keeping her dignity and not trying the old, "I'm innocent!" or "Please, I don't belong in jail!" routine she'd witnessed from so many inmates over her times in various jails.

"Yo, Jeff!" the guard to her right called, grabbing the attention of the man in a control box. "Open up the gates, we got a new one."

The man named Jeff nodded to the guard and pulled a switch, opening up the gates. _The gates of hell,_ Blondie thought bitterly.

She guessed there were about 20 men around the cells, walking past and inspecting each prisoner. Maybe even more, she couldn't tell just yet. Normally, there was about 15 guards per cell block, depending on the security of the prison. Black Gate prison was very highly ranked in it's securiy, so she guessed it could even have around 30 guards. Even though this was on of the smallest blocks in the whole place, security would still be top on the list. In most cell blocks that were minimum security there had been around 15 men, so security was clearly tight here. Escpecially after they had to just move every prisoner from Arkham Asylum into Black Gate. This was because they said that more guards were needed to go underground, and moving into one prison would make the job easier, providing more police for their underground assignment. She had no idea why all the police were going underground though, she never payed much attention to it. Looking around now, she could only see about 20 in the narrow hall, the cells on each side of her as she walked uncomfortably close to the guards.

She looked around at the cells, which were cold looking. A bench/bed sat near the left of each cell, beside the bars, but not close enough to reach through sitting on one. On the opposite side was two sides of a wall, which held a small toilet. The toilet was small in each and looked rusted and dirty. From the opposite cell bars you couldn't see inside the walls to the toilet, unless you were located were the guards were, outside the cells. _At least it has a tiny bit of privacy, _Blondie thought, rolling her eyes.

"You're down the far end," the guard holding her left side said in a drawl.

"How charming," Blondie sighed, smiling sarcastically.

This earned her a rougher push from the guard on her left and a sour face. She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. She hated being pushed around, especially by some idiots in their silly police get ups.

"It's not like i'll be here long anyway. I'll be outta here real soon boys," Blondie said in a bored manner.

This got her a laugh from her left guard and a scoff from the right one. She rolled her eyes again, a smile gracing her red lips. _People here are so rude,_ her thoughts informed her bitterly.

"Aww, don't believe me boys?" Blondie pouted, then turned her face serious again. "Well, you should. It's your arses i'm going to have to kick to get out of here after all."

"Just shut up," left guard said, shaking his head.

"Rude, very rude," Blondie retorted, irritating the guard further.

She smiled at the clear annoyance in his face. _I wonder how far I could push them..._

"You boys need to lighten up," Blondie said, cracking her neck softly, a bad habit of hers. "You know...I could...help you two lighten up?"

Blondie smiled that devish smile of hers, letting her pearl white teeth show. "All you'd have to do was get me out of these cuffs and well, i'm sure you can figure the rest."

Adding to her innocent appearance she batted her long lashes. Seeing the guard on her right give her a quick glance, she moved a little closer to him. "Whatta you say?"

"Be quiet," he said, looking away.

Blondie let out a groan. "You people are so boring."

Knowing her whole "Lighten up" plan wouldn't of ever worked anyway, she decided on a new plan of action. She just had to wait till there were less guards around. She just had to wait until they let her out, they had to let her out sometime, maybe for therapy or outside time. Blondie leaned over a little, coursing one of the guards to pull his taser out.

"Calm down. Just checking something," Blondie laughed. "Bit jumpy?"

She smirked at her own remark, moving back, finding what she was looking for. What she was looking for, happened to be strapped right onto one of her lovely guards side belts. His gun.

"How much farther? You know, i've been doing heaps of running today and all this walking..." Blondie said, cutting off and sighing dramatically. "...it's sooo very tiring."

Raising her dark brows at the guard, Blondie awaited him to answer her, or at least tell her to be quiet again. When he didn't respond she shook her head and turned away, smirking all the while.

"Hey honey," a man called from behind the bars. "What's a pretty girl like you doin' in here?"

Looking quickly at the guy over her shoulder, she could tell he was a creep. He had shaggy black hair and an unkept beard. He looked like he didn't care much for soap either. Blondie sneered at the man, shouting back over her shoulder.

"I'm in here cause I gutted my last two boyfriends. Blood Everywhere. Ever-y-where"

Of course she was lying, but it's not like anyone is really interested to know why she was here anyway. Everyone had their reasons after all, hers were probably no exception. Thieft, murder, more theift and dealings with the wrong kinds of people, that's what got her here. No, she didn't steal things needlessly, she stole them for money, money which she needed to survive. No, she wasn't a serial killer, she did what she needed to do, and if that involved knocking off a couple of people, she'd do it, even if she didn't like it. And, no, she wasn't a drug dealer, nor did she do them, she just had clients who did. Clients like Maroni and his gang of thugs and lowlives. Hey, survival was survival.

Blondie continued walking down the narrow and small hall with the guards pulling her along. Her heeled boots clicking against the hard ground. Then the guards came to a stop, pulling her to her left. There was an empty cell, obviously her own. But it wasn't her cell that caught her attention, it was the one beside it. Not in her cell, but the one to the right of hers, contained something quite interesting.

**Okay, chapter one is done! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors, I edit them myself and I don't spend loads of time editng, since I'm so impatient when it comes to it, haha. Btw, I got the name Blondie from a movie called Sucker Punch, just thought it was a cool name, no credit to me for the name. I was going to have Angel not Blondie be her name, but I saw someone use that name in a Joker fanfic and was like "aw darn it!", so I used this instead. **

**Also, if u need to get a description of what Blondie looks like (costume and all) I want you to imagine her costume to be this-**

** . /imgres?q=underworld&num=10&hl=en&sa=G&tbo=d&biw=1311&bih=563&tbm=isch&tbnid=NQXHCBAU0doywM:&imgrefurl= clubs/underworld/images/1168766/title/underworld-evolution&docid=u_gydJ-X5xHwCM&imgurl= images/image_uploads/Underworld-Evolution-underworld-1168766_1600_ &w=1600&h=1200&ei=56HWUI7hOqeXiAe_toD4CA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=376&vpy=255&dur=738&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=158&ty=173&sig=103612289666844815841&page=3&tbnh=146&tbnw=202&start=47&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:49,s:0,i:307**

**So, she looks like the girl from Underworld, her costume and looks, I want her to look like that :) No credit taking or anything! It's just how I want you guys to imagine how she looks. I hate having to rack my brains over trying to imagine an oc without much description! Although, next chapter will go into her costume, so imagine it like that pls^**

**Anyway, next chapter will start getting into some action! ****Like, how will Blondie plan to escape? What's in the cell? All that stuff :) **

**Please R&R and let me know what you think! -B xox**


	2. Imprisonment

**Wooh, long chapter!** **It didn't turn out how I thought it would, I changed the direction I was heading in a little and slowed it down, to build it up more for when it does get some action! Enjoy!**

**Also, I do not own any characters from Batman, the Joker is not mine! (A girl can only wish) However my lil OC belongs to me :)**

**Sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, I only do quick edits. -B xox**

Blondie stood outside her cell, eyes distracted for a moment, until the guard gave her a shove. She glared at him for pushing her. Her electric blue eyes locked with his hazel for a moment before he pushed her roughly into the small cell. He closed the bars on her and pulled out a stack of oddly shaped keys, locking her inside. Blondie walked up to the bars and held onto them, watching the guard as he closed the cell.

"Am I allowed out, ever? Or is this one of those places were they keep you inside all day to build up the insanity?"

The guard sighed and pulled the keys from the lock. "You get lunch breaks twice a week outside, the rest of the time you eat there."

Blondie bit her lip, slowly backing from the gate. The guard walked away before she had even turned all the way around.

"I'm gonna go mad here," she sighed.

Hearing a small noise to her right, her attention was turned back to the cell she had previously been looking in. She looked back into the cell, which held a man sitting on the bench, hands together and placed in his lap. He was staring back at her, a straight stare that would turn your skin. His eyes were dark, very dark. Hidden under his eyes were dark circles, obviously from lack of sleeping. His hair was a tangled mess falling more to one side. His face...was scarred, all up the sides, like a permanent smile. Blondie didn't need to ask who this man was, even though he was around Gotham years before her time, his terrors were still known to this day.

Deciding to break the eye contact, Blondie looked away. She could still feel his eyes on the back of her, burning holes into her skin. She ignored him and walked over to her bench, sitting on the hard surface. Trying to keep her mind off of the pair of dark eyes she could feel on her, she started to look around the other cells and inmates. She noticed that this cell block was different to most others, this one had mostly one person per cell, sometimes two. She remembered seeing at least three to a cell in other blocks. Not many here had three situated to one room, which was odd considering it would be hard on space from the input of two prisons. She assumed this must be one of the more dangerous blocks, since people were kept mostly seperate. Also, the fact that there were most guards here even though it was one of the smallest blocks.

Looking around the orange clad room, it looked depressing and dull. Everyone wearing the same ugly orange prison jumpsuit and the same worn down expressions. In a funny way, it reminded her of high school again.

Biting down on her lip she continued to survey the area, eyes scanning rows and rows of nothing but cells and inmates. She noticed there was only one other woman in the whole block, the rest all men. She almost laughed at how ridiculous the lady looked in the oversized orange outfit before she realized she probably looked the same. Frowning, she looked down at her own outfit, the same dull orange. It read the numbers 3472 in stark black stitches across her top right side. Right now she wished more then ever she could be wearing her own clothes. She longed for her black customed costume, which she wore as an almost ulter ego and of course to hide her true identity. Whenever she wore it, she felt inpowered, it gave her another life, another choice, another right and she loved it. Long gone were the days when she called herself by any other name then that of her made up identity, Blondie. No more Ebony Black, that was the old her, she was just Blondie now, the woman of the night.

High heeled combat boots, tight leather pants and a black corset over her tight leather long sleeved shirt. This was Blondie's costume, her identity. She was in all black, even her messy shoulder length hair was jet black, which would fall around her bronzed and framed face. Her outfit was dark and necessary, and she loved it. She didn't see anyone else ever complaining about it either, she pulled it off well. Her slender frame complimented her outfit greatly. Plus it was easy to move around in and she could keep her guns, knives and any other weapon she needed that wasn't too big in her belt and hidden zippers. She carried knives mostly, since she was very controlled at them and knew exactly how to work them to whatever situation she was in. Plus, they always looked threatening in her hand, giving her a dominance over any who went up against her.

This was what you would call her costume. Sleek and manageable. Even her mask was a sleek black colour, framed by white crystals on the sides. It covered her bright eyes and the brim of her small nose, but didn't cover her entire face. It dropped down on either side of her nose, covering her cheekbones, which she'd colour a light bronzed pink. It looked nice against her tanned skin, especially with her favorite London red lipstick.

Sighing in frustration, she rolled onto her side. _I can't believe i'm stuck here. No more dressing how I want or doing what I want, now I have to do what i'm told. But i'll find a way out, it wouldn't be the first time,_ Blondie thought, soon being consumed by her thoughts, falling into her own fantasy world.

"Hey...girl."

Opening her eyes and pulling herself up, she turned around, looking for the source of the harsh whisper. Finally, she found who was calling to her. She quirked an eyebrow, seeing the man in the cell beside hers, standing behind bars and gesturing her over. He was a well built man, with tattoos running down both his arms and chest under his orange prison jumpsuit. His hair shaved back into styled patterns, like a snake sleathering across his skull. He stared at her with cold eyes, colder then her own. She supposed he would be what most woman found manly and furthermore attractive, but she didn't find him to be in the least.

"What?"

She ignored his gesture to come closer, finding it safer where she was. It wasn't that she was scared or felt threatened by him, in fact she'd bet her money she could take him in a second. But she was tired and preferred to be sitted. Rather then getting into a fight within her first hour of being locked here, she decided to stay out of trouble and away from the bars.

"The name's Lex," the tall man stated.

"Okay, well thanks for letting me know," she replied, laying back on the bench.

"I just wanted to know somethin'," Lex said, tilting his head. "You don't seem like a killer or anything like everybody else here, so what'd ya do to get yourself in here then?"

Sitting back up, she glanced into his cell. Two other men were sitting opposite him, watching Blondie almost as if they put him up to questioning her. One of the men looked away, trying to avoid her eye as she stood and walked to them. She sighed at the fact these men would think she was some kitchen wife or some sweet soul just because she was a woman. _They wouldn't even know the half of it... _

Standing up slowly, she made her way over to the bars. She still stood a decent distance from them, but now they could see her much better and she could see them as well.

"Surely you can use your imagination boys, I mean, take a guess. A girl like me, doesn't seem like much of a threat, right? But maybe...I'm crazy. Maybe I just went psychotic while at my work one day, my borderline schizophrenic mind getting the best of me. Maybe I was being pushed over the edge by my dirt sack of a sleazy boss and decided to pump lead into him and all my fellow co-workers. Maybe I stalked through office after office, pushing lead into all who I found, with my semi-automatic pistol, screaming and laughing as I did so, happy with the results of blood dripping from desks and walls. Leaving the small office I spent meaninless hours slaving in, a grotesque mess of coperate blood. Maybe that's why they locked me up here, in fear that i'd strike again, my blood lust still not completely satisified."

As Blondie finished speaking, a smile crept on her face and she laughed at the sight of the man in the far corner. He looked extremely uncomfortable and was avoiding her eyes like they were a death wish. Lex looked like he was unsure of what to say, a wonderous look on his face, probably trying to figure out if she was lying or not. She tilted her head and put on an innocent face, mimicking that of a porcelain doll. She looked almost crazed as she stopped smirking and breathed in.

"Or maybe I just got locked in here by mistake," she said, her face turning stone serious as she started walking back to her bench.

Flopping down and putting her legs up, she closed her eyes. She sat awaiting for one of the men to speak, assumingly Lex, but no one did. She just shrugged it off, until she heard a faint laugh. The laugh began faded and short, until it worked up to a loud and harsh fit of manic laughter. Blondie guessed who it was without even looking. Sitting up straight, she looked in the direction it was coming from, none other then the Joker's cell.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she saw him sitting on his bench, one hand on his stomach as if the laughter was hurting him. She wasn't quite sure how to react to his little outburst, but she assumed for him it would be considered normal to converse into a random fit of gut clenching laughter. Looking around her surrounding inmates to see their reactions, she noticed most of them had feared looks etched on their faces. No one said anything, they only looked down or tried to ignore him, terrified looks on the faces of some inmates. No one dared to stare at him, instead they looked around, pretending everything was normal or staring at Blondie, trying to read what was happening from her facial expression.

"Heheeehehe ah hoooo ha ha ha ha ah!"

Not knowing exactly what he was laughing about, she decided it was best to either come out and ask or ignore him like everyone else. Everyone except the guards of course, who were now walking at a fast paste to check on his cell. Seeing no threat the guards either sighed in relief or rolled their eyes, but stayed close just in case.

"Keep it down," one guard said, flashing his taser.

Instead of stopping, Joker just let the laugh echo through the prison walls, until it slowly faded out. As soon as his laughter hauled, he ran a hand through his matted hair and rised from his bench, moving closer to the bars, near Blondie. She watched as he slowly shuffled over to her, never letting his eyes leave her, or his smile fade. A few guards watched as he came closer to her, and they moved closer to his cell, almost as if he was going to break through Blondie's cell and escape or kill.

"You're, uh, funny," Joker said slowly, walking closer and placing his hands around the bars.

Blondie blinked several times before asking, "What?"

"You. Are. funny," Joker said, more slowly this time as he licked his lips. "You're funny."

"Why is that?"

Joker paused, almost as if to take in her question to give his best answer. Slowly, he moved his tongue around his scars, licking where his red makeup should normally be. Blondie got a good look of him from here, his scars, his eyes, jaw, hair, everything. She heard he normally wore lots of smudged on makeup, but he was completely free of anything like that now. Obviously after some years of being here, he wouldn't still have the same makeup on, and she couldn't imagine the prison going out and buying him any.

Looking over him again as he stood watching her, he was actually very good looking by her standards. He had a nice jaw, it was strong and clenched, giving him quite a manly look. His eyes were nice too, even though they looked cold, Blondie still thought they were pretty. His hair was a shaggy mess, falling to the side of his face, staining it green. But for some odd reason it complemented and framed his face, making his jaw appear larger. Even his scars, which went ear to ear into a smile, she found made him look good. She'd always found scars extremely attractive, even his which were the worst she had ever laid eyes on. They made him look unique and rugged. But although she thought this man was good looking, she could see why the scars would creep people out and why people would say he wasn't.

"You know, it's veeery rude to stareeee," Joker said, his tongue moving back into his mouth.

She then realized she must of been lost in thought again and was staring at him. Feeling almost embarrassed, she looked down at her dull black shoes. She could feel him moving as close to the bars as possible.

"Is it the scars?"

Blondie looked up at him, opening her mouth slightly. She was about to utter out something when he began to talk again.

"Ya wanna know how I got them?"

The Joker's voice, she had noticed, was unnaturally high, especially as he spoke about his scars. She looked over his face, seeing the scars etched there. Sudden curiousity hit her and she became to wonder how he did get them. She hadn't heard much about the Joker, although she did know enough about him from her past two years living in Gotham. She knew what he had done to this city, sending the whole inhabitants into a mad fenzy time and time again. How he'd killed hundreds of people, simply for the sake of doing it. How he had taken on the masked vigilante Batman many times, still escaping with his life in tact and apparently doing major damage. She knew he was crazy, insane, deranged, but she also found him interesting.

"How?" she asked, suddenly her curiousity was talking for her.

He looked at her, almost as if she had given him the wrong answer, but then a wide smile spread across his face and he moved inches closer to the bar. He looked completely insane as his hair fell even more into his face.

"It's a funny story," he said, the smile never leaving his face.


	3. Confrontations

**I just wanted to clear up what happened with Blondie/Joker and thought it would be best to cut it into a shorter chapter and have more later then an overly long boring one. Not all too happy with it, but here you go!**

**Disclaimer; No, Joker is not mine. (cries)**

Blondie rolled onto her side, sighing slightly. She couldn't shake the days thoughts from her head, especially the thoughts about...him. Her thoughts kept drifting to their conversation, only mere hours ago. _He's crazy,_ she thought, moving onto her side. _They don't call him the Joker for nothing, he's completely insane. _

Laying onto her back, she looked up at the steel roof, thinking. Her head was resting uncomfortably on a hard pillow the guards had given her before cell lockdown, where the lights went out and everyone was expected to sleep. She felt like she was a child again, having people tell her when to eat and sleep, what she could and couldn't do, how to act. She felt trapped, all her freedom being stripped from her in a sudden day.

She hated this cell, she hated it more then anything. She needed her freedom, she always had. Now she was stuck in a small room, empty of any emotion and full of dull numbness. _Could be worse,_ she told herself, trying to keep her optimism. She knew it could of, she knew she had it lucky compared to some prisoners. Prisoners in the West ward were far worse off then she was in her space right now. They were kept in small white padded rooms, fitted to padded jackets, and any sense of freedom was taken away from them. That's where they took the more mentally challenged or violent patients. That's where he was right now, The Joker.

She found her eyes moving to look into his cell, which was now empty. Her thoughts drifted once again to when they had taken him away and stationed him in the West for the time being, or maybe longer then that, maybe he wouldn't come back. The guard had told her he would be placed back into his cell when he was more stable to be around others, but she wasn't sure if he ever would be.

It was when he was telling her about his facial scars, about how he had gotten them, that it happened. She was curious and stupid, she was too trusting. She felt so annoyed and gullible when thinking about it, she'd fallen for his trap, playing right into his hands.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"It's a funny story."

_Blondie narrowed her eyes slightly, biting her lip. She stood waiting for him to continue, to tell her the story she was now so curious to know. She wondered if he would tell her the truth about how he really got them, or would he make up some crazy lie and then laugh in her face. She'd heard he was like that, constantly making things up for the sheer fun of it._

_"I, uh, had a wife," Joker told her slowly, smacking his lips. "She was beautiful, like you. But she was...a drinker. And she hated me. So one day, when she was drinking, uh, she decided to leave. She said she couldn't deal with me anymore, that I wasn't serious enough, that I was too 'happy'."_

_Moving closer to the bars, she listened as he continued his story. She knew she shouldn't get to close, but she was sure she could handle herself. She was fast on her feet, if he tried to do anything, she could handle it. Plus, she wanted to see his face properly, to his expression. __She wanted to see if he was telling the truth or not, she wanted to try to read his facial expressions. So she inched a little closer, looking into his face, seeing his blank expression. His eyes were cold and unreadable, with no emotion. So was his whole expression. He was impossible to read._

_"...I didn't want that, no, no, NO. No," he continued, shaking his head and licking his lips. "So I grabbed her, like this," Joker said, suddenly outstretching his arms and grabbing Blondie's wrist. He then pulled her closer to the bars, until she could feel his warm breathe on her neck._

_He had moved his hands over to her in a blur, a lot faster then Blondie would of thought possible. She had been so lost in trying to see what he was saying and how he was saying it, that she was momentarily caught up in his voice. Cursing herself for being such an idiot, she struggled against him as he held her to the cold bars. She tried to twist her wrist and move to the left, but he only clutched tighter. He had an extreme grip._

_"And so she, hey," Joker said, pulling her closer as she struggled against his vice like grip. "So she goes all crazy, saying that she despises me and she doesn't want me to touch her and then she runs, she runs, to the kitchen. I run after her, telling her I love her, telling her I just want her to love me back, I just want her to be okay."_

_Joker's grip tightened as he spoke the last words and he shook her slightly. He began to move his tongue along his scars in a blur, blinking as he did it. Now, guards were coming over, one guard grabbing keys from his back pocket. He flicked through the keys in search of the Joker's cell key._

_"But she doesn't listen, instead she grabs a knife," Joker continued, as if nothing was happening. "And she points it at me, telling me to leave her alone, or she'll kill me, but I just want her to love me, I just want her to smile again, like me."_

_His grip, if possible, got tighter on her arms and she could feel brusies forming. She tried to pull away, trying to escape his clutch, looking over to the guards. The guard with the keys was still fumbling with the keys, trying to find the right one. He looked overwhelmed, especially with two guards yelling behind him, pulling tasers from their belts._

_"Get away from the bars!" one guard yelled._

_Still ignoring them, he continued his story. "So I tell her to calm down, I tell her to put it down but she..." he stops to lick his lips briefly. ..."she runs at me."_

_"Get off," Blondie said, struggling against him as he pulled her closer._

_"She doesn't like that I was telling her what to do, not...one...bit," Joker said._

_The guard who was fumbling with the keys now finding the right one, put it into the lock, turning it as fast as he could._

_"While she's running at me, I see this look, in her eyes," Joker said, his voice getting high. "This horrible look and I see, that she hates me. I disgust her! She can't stand the sight of me!"_

_"Get away from there!" a guard says, charging into the room, followed by two others._

_"She starts swinging the knife at me," Joker says, ignoring the interruption of guards in his cell._

_Before he can finish the story, they're pulling him away from the bars. He let go of Blondie and she pulled back, backing away from the bars._

_The guards dragged him back, shouting at him to remain still. He just laughs as they do it, he laughs as they drag him off out of his cell. His laugh isn't even a normal laugh, it's a spine curling fit of abused laughter. She can hear him laughing as he gets pulled down the hall, not even struggling at all, just laughing._

_She stands there, one hand on her now bruised shoulder, rubbing it slightly. How could I have been so stupid! I can't believe I got so close...I don't even know why I wanted to know, he's obviously crazed, Blondie thought angrily. _

_She took in a breathe of frustration. She'd always hated that about herself, she never thought things through, she did things without thinking. She was reckless, she didn't plan things, she moved by the moment. This trait of hers was always getting her into trouble. But even though she hated it, she wouldn't change it, it was something she was known for. She was known for her recklessness and quick thinking, not always a good thing, but not a bad thing either. People just thought she was brave, not fearing her life or the outcome of her actions. True, she did consider herself brave, but she wouldn't consider her recklessness to be anything of the sort. _

_"You ok?" a short guard asked from outside her cell._

_Blondie being taken aback by the guards soft tone, turns to him, recognising he was the one with the keys. "Yeah, fine."_

_"He'll be taken to the West ward, where the more...troubled patients go, until we decide he can be around people again," he told her after a short pause._

_"Fine by me," she responded._

_"Just thought you'd like to know," he said in a rather soft voice._

_She turned and looked at him, nodding. Why is he being so...nice? Guards here are known for being pricks, but this guy seems kinda too nice, Blondie thought, a questioning look gracing her face._

_"Okay," he said, nodding with a smile and walking off._

_She watched him as he walked off. He looked younger then most guards, around his early 20's. He looked much younger then Blondie, who was 27. She assumed he was around 21. He didn't seem very accustomed to this place she noted. Maybe he's new, she thought._

_Walking over to her bench, she sat down, thinking about everything that had just happened._

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

Biting softly on her lower lip, she came back to reality. Yawning she rolled over onto her side, closing her eyes. What an lovely day this has been, she thought sarcastically.

Her mind was keeping her awake and her eyes were yearning for sleep, so she tried to blank out any thoughts. This proved to be difficult, as her mind was working overtime, thinking everything through about today. Every little detail was being proccessed through her head, demanding her attention. Her eyes fluttered open in frustration.

"Damn it," she muttered, laying up slightly.

She sighed and fell back into her overly firm pillow, hurting her head slightly as it made contact partly with the metal underneath it. Great, now my head kills too, she sighed.

Moving a hand under the pillow, she positioned her body on her side, the most comfortable spot she could find. She stared at the wall opposite her, eyes starting to close themselves, asking for sleep. She continued to stare up at the wall, until sleep got the better of her, pulling her into a fitfull and dreamless slumber.

**Hope you guys weren't too bored! Just wanted to get into Joker and Blondie a little more before things start happening :) -B xox**


End file.
